


Water doesn't hurt handsome men

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A universe where Insomnia didn't get blown to high heavens, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Lotta Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Thats what his hair looks like in this fic so enjoy, The way his hair was completely down at the end of episode Ignis fucking ruined me, Wet Ignis watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: You are dating Ignis Scientia, one night on the way back from a movie night with the guys it starts raining and you see a WHOLE other side to your lover.





	Water doesn't hurt handsome men

It was the weekly movie night at Gladio's place.

 

Since having befriended the group of four this had been a tradition for you as well. Even when you started dating the future king's advisor Ignis Scientia, this had not changed. What did change however was the fact that the other boys took those moments as a chance to relentlessly tease Ignis up until a certain point. The moment he started to threaten that they could never eat his cooking again they would cease.

" So when are you finally going to pop the question?" Gladiolus joked as he popped another snack into his mouth before passing the bowl to Prompto." I figured that when you reached your three year anniversary you'd do it seeing as its painfully obvious even to Prompto that you two will probably never ever break up."

"Hey what do you mean even to Prompto?!?"The blond replied with an angry expression on his face as his mouth was stuffed full of chips. "Don't talk with your mouth full man it's gross'" Noctis replies, pushing his face away from him as the visual of Prompto with his mouth full wasn't a thing he wanted to stare at for a long while.

"It had not crossed my mind yet as I enjoy spending time by her side as is. For she makes me forget all my worries including the ones I have as the Prince's advisor." The bespectacled man spoke as he pushed said glasses back onto his nose." For example, I am dreadfully worried that the prince may never eat his veggies." He jested  earning a scowl from the raven haired man followed by a pillow being tossed his way which almost hit you were it not for Ignis's lightning reflexes deflecting the pillow, it hitting Prompto in the face instead causing the man to fall off the couch.

This was how movie night went the last six months; You would all watch a movie together, you snuggled up with Ignis who would in turn wrap his arm around you and after the movie ended you would all stay and talk for a bit.

The thought of marrying the handsome and skilled man, did indeed cross your mind and you HAD indeed thought of bringing the subject up a couple times but knowing his ways you did not wish to pressure him in any way or form so the words would always fail to escape your lips. If you had actually told him he would no doubt comply even if it was something he himself would not be ready for and you did not want that. You wanted him to want getting married of his own accord. Until then you would wait for him and enjoy your time with him as his girlfriend.

"Guys." You started as you sat up"It's been fun but I should really head on home." 

Ignis sat up as well." Let me walk you home then. " That had been a tradition since you started attending movie night, one of the boys would walk you home to make sure you would get home safe. Since you started dating Ignis he had taken it upon him to do so every time. Not that you minded it as you enjoyed your nightly stroll with him towards your house through the streets of Insomnia.

"Going for a nightcap?" Gladiolus joked as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder when the two of you had gotten up to leave. " Don't do what I wouldn't do." With a smirk he pushed the man towards you and the door. " See you again alright?" 

You gave the three men a wave before leaving the building with ignis.

The night started off clear, so clear you could almost see the stars but as the two of you walked you noticed it getting cloudy.

" You know Ignis, I love you but you really don't have to walk me home every time you know? You must be quite tired yourself love.." 

"Come now, as your partner I see it as quite the priviledge that I get to walk you home and have you to myself for a change even if it's only for this brief moment in time. That aside I quite enjoy our nightly strolls together." he made you face him as he placed his hands on your shoulders. " Do you not?"  You quickly shook your head. " no! No I love spending time with you Ignis." 

A small smile formed on his lips as he leaned over to kiss you, only to be stopped by the feeling of raindrops hitting his skin."Well that's quite the bother." The two of you were still about three streets away from your house when the rain started. Ignis considered going back to get the car but seeing as he had enjoyed a drink or two he quickly discarded that option.

" We'd best hurry to your house lest we get caught in the downpour." He took your hand and resumed his way to your house. The rain started coming down harder and harder the water soaking into your hair and clothes. " Oh wow it's really coming down.. Iggy let's hurry.."You squeaked as you realized what you called him. Iggy, a nickname usually used by his friends. S-sorry!"

"That's quite alright, coming from your lips its quite endearing.." He smirked as the two of you started running to your house. As the two of you ran you saw Ignis's gravity defying hair had flattened and come out of its gelled up state, it almost making it hard to recognize the man from the back as he pulled you along through the streets finally arriving at your house after a long run.

Your clothes were now completely soaked to the point of your body shivering from the cold. Not even thinking about it you pulled Ignis inside with you knowing the man would probably head back to Gladio's apartment if you didn't.

"I'll be fine"He insisted to which you turned to him once inside your apartment only to stare at him like you had the wind knocked out of you. The way his hair was now actually made him look the age he actually was instead of the hairstyle he usually sported. " Are you alright?" Ignis raised an eyebrow at you as he caught you staring." Is there something on my face?"

Being brought to your senses you shook your head. "You just...look..really different with your hair like this.....right I'll prepare the shower.." You turned away feeling your cheeks burning. He looked handsome as he was already but by the Six that hair made you want to jump him right there and then. Shaking your head sighed only to feel a hand on your shoulder." Are you sure you're alright??" 

Ignis by now had slightly caught on what was going on having seen the blush on your face.  Without you realizing it he had slowly backed you into a wall as he tried to get you to look at him as his seafoam orbs were locked onto your face." Hmm? Is something wrong my dear? Your face is a tad red..perhaps i should check if you have a fever..." Taking his gloves off he placed a hand on your head trying to play along with the lie that spilled from him. You didn't have a fever but under this innocent pretense he got close, next thing you knew you felt his hand under you your chin making you look at him.

His seafoam orbs had darkened with lust as he looked at your form, shivering and flustered against his. " It would seem ..that my current state of being has spurred something within you.." A smirk formed at his lips as he pressed his lips against yours in a slow and hungry kiss,tasting the rain on your skin before deepening the kiss, his arms firmly wrapped around your waist as he pulled in a passionate embrace.  The mere thought of just the vision of him soaked by the rain turning you on made him unbelievable happy as this was proof for him that he was the only thing on your mind.

Pulling away from the kiss he took your hand again. " Come.." He whispered as he led you to the shower. Clothes came off falling unceremoniously onto the floor on the way. You shared kisses and fleeting touches on the way until you felt your back hit the cold wall again before feeling the warm water hit your bodies. Ignis pressed himself against you again eliciting a soft moan from you. " You awaken parts of me....I never thought possible.." 

Biting your lip, you decided to be a bit daring as you wrapped your arms around his neck nipping at his lips. The dark flame of lust flickering in his eyes."I love you Ignis..all of you.." 

He stared at you in silence for a moment before claiming your lips into a hungry kiss once more"And I you.." His hands traveled up your leg, one hooked onto the back of your knee pulling it up to his waist, lifting you slowly with his other hand while keeping you pinned against the wall with his body, feeling his hardened length against your inner thigh as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

When he was sure you were secured he kept one hand on your waist, drinking in the sight of your curvy body."  Such a delectable sight..." He leaned down,  taking your breast into his mouth, teasing your nipple with his tongue to elicit sweet dulcet tones from you as he slipped a finger inside your core to prep you for what was to come.  Hearing you try to muffle the sounds spilling from your lips he sank his teeth into your neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make your back arch in the pain/pleasure combo."I-Ignis! " your hands shot to his hair, giving a firm  tug on it as your hips bucked into his hand. 

"Such a needy little minx you are.." You felt him smirk against your skin before running his tongue over it. He wanted you begging for him, your body trembling against him as he would drive you over the edge time and time again. His cock throbbed at the mere thought of feeling your walls flutter around him. Feeling a tad impatient he pushed a second finger into you, stretching you for him as he whispered sweet words of encouragement into your ear.

You felt a sharp tug on your core as he curled his fingers inside of you making that knot inside your stomach tighten even more, you could swear that that man was trying to drive you crazy as you felt yourself edging closer and closer to the brink until he forced you over the edge with one sharp thrust of his fingers "C-cumming!..."Your legs tightened around his waist as your body trembled and thrashed against him riding out your high on his fingers. A  whine escaped your lips as you felt him withdraw his fingers only to be filled  mere moments as he pushed his cock in.

When he was fully sheathed inside of you he stilled his movements giving you time to adjust. " You alright?" He cupped your cheek, leaning his forehead against yours. even with his mind clouded by his lust to have you scream his name he was still lucid enough to tend to your needs first. He lovingly stroked your face, butterfly kisses shared between the two of you as you coaxed him into a deep kiss, giving him your silent consent to start moving to which he gladly complied, slowly thrusting into you as your lips met again.

His breath hitched whenever he felt your walls flutter around him causing him to thrust a little harder before slowing down again.  Your nails running down his back spurring him on even more. Lips claiming your skin leaving heated purple marks in their wake his pace quickening as he felt himself edge closer.:  A low moan tore its way from his throat as he felt you clamp down on his cock as you came for the second time, triggering his release as well as well thrusting deep within you. 

Despite feeling his legs grow weak for a moment he used the wall to steady himself. The coil in his stomach not having settled yet.  He wanted more.." Hold on tight. " He muttered as he held you against him, carefully carrying you to the bed somehow managing to still stay inside you as the friction caused him to grow hard within you." Ignis..." You whimpered as you felt it. 

Sitting down onto the bed he had you onto his lap." I do not wish for this to end..just yet....can you move?" His questioned answered as you wiggled your hips. " I can...." You caught onto his intentions quite fast.   You pushed him to lay down as you slowly rode him. "ngh..ah.." shivering as the new angle hit spots inside of you he didn't hit before in the shower. 

His hands on your hips to assist you,his hips thrust up to met yours halfway as he drank in the sight of you losing yourself in the pleasure that he was giving you your nails digging into his chest, the bed creaking underneath of the two of you."So beautiful.."He groaned, letting out a shuddering gasp as you slammed your hips on his hard. He had enjoyed the sight of you coming undone and now it was your turn to see him come apart.  His moans growing louder as you rolled your hips roughly grinding down on his cock.

The knot in your stomach growing tighter as you felt your third orgasm getting closer and closer, the moans spilling from Ignis's lips making it sound like he wasn't far behind you.The bed creaking louder as your movements grew rougher, his hands gripping your hips painfully hard to keep himself firmly rooted inside as his hips bucked up when the earth shattering orgasm hit the two of you. Your fingers intertwined as you leaned down to kiss him, still coming down from your high. "I love you ignis.." 

He pulled you into his arms, covering your bodies with the covers as the two of you now exhausted but satisfied drifted off to sleep." I love you too.." He whispered to you before sleep claimed the two of you.

The next day you woke up by the sun shining its rays on your face through the small partition between the curtains. Pleasantly surprised to find your boyfriend still having his arms firmly wrapped around you, sound asleep. His hair still the way the rain and the shower had made it. "Heh...it really does make you look your age...you should have your hair down more often love.."

"Perhaps...on occasion..." He spoke as his seafoam eyes fluttered opened, a smile on his face." How is your body? Did I hurt you?" You shook your head in reply feeling a bit guilty that you left red marks on both his back and his chest."I'm alright..and yourself?" The only things you felt was the pleasant ache of your core and the throbbing of your hips that were surely covered in bruises after the night before.

Ignis pulled something out from under the lamp it being a small black velvet box. " I know it is a tad inappropriate considering the state we are in but I cannot and will not stall any longer than I have.." He opened the box revealing a ring. " I wish to share my life with you, to be part of your life, to give all of me to you, you make me want to be a better man, not as the future king's adviser but as a human being and my heart aches at not being able to see you...will you marry me? "

Tears welled up in your eyes as you hugged the man laying before you"Yes! Yes a thousand times yes!"  He proposed, he actually proposed. The man you had wanted to share your life with wanted to share his life with you as well.. the tears didn't even stop when he put the ring around your finger, placing a fleeting kiss on your fingertips. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." He smiled pecking you on the cheek. "Now how's about we go shower, actually shower followed by breakfast and then tell the rest the good news?"

"I'd like that...I'd like that a lot..." A smile on your lips as you wiped the tears away. This was a new phase of life for the both of you and you would walk it hand in hand.

THE END

 


End file.
